His Own Eyes
by Romana Bunny
Summary: Based on 'All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You' by Heart. Alice goes driving one rainy night and happens across a wet and lonely stranger. What could possibly be wrong with picking him up and driving to the first diner she can find? M Rated for Lemons :P
1. Wet Meetings

Disclaimer: The lyrics are by Heart, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just have a good imagination and a lot of free time. I own nothing.

A/N: I love Heart, but I call this song 'The Porn Song', its truly truly smutty, so naturally my mind went to Jasper and Alice, and oh how those plot bunnies ran wild. Big huge hugs to the most awesome beta ever Dean'sAngel17, she blows my mind with her super quick chapter betafying *loves*

The dull, repetitive swish-thump of the windscreen wipers and the relentless hiss of the rain were starting to making Alice drowsy since she was already exhausted after a long, rough and stressful afternoon. The headlights cast a dim light in the downpour that was gradually turning the golden landscape into a red brown haze that passed steadily into her rear view mirror. The pregnant bruise-coloured clouds hung in the sky for miles around. The little light that was left in the early evening sky was rapidly disappearing behind the mountains with the coming storm tripping it on the way past. She sighed heavily as heaven splitting bursts of lightning crackled through the air a few miles away to the west followed by a booming roll of thunder. She ought to be heading home before the weather got too bad.

She cracked the window open a tiny bit, lighting a cigarette hoping that the rain wouldn't run in too much. She had given up on giving them up, it was just too hard to do by herself and she didn't think she'd get much support at home right now.

When she thought of home it made her jaw tense in anticipation of either the stony silence that seemed to echo around the house, or the crash of angry voices reworking the same old themes over and over until she had forgotten the real reason they were fighting.

She didn't care where she was heading, just driving in general, not minding which turns took her which way; she knew she'd end up back on her doorstep. She knew that all around her were acres of open fields that held huddled clumps of livestock trying to shelter from the rain. She felt sorry for them, out in the cold with no way of escaping the elements; it seemed like an adequate summation of her life right now, out here in the open, huddling, but finding no respite from the cold.

She twisted the dial on her radio, a soft crooning country song came pouring into the small space; always songs about heartbreak and love lost. It was just right for the mood that she was in.

She reached across into the glove compartment for a cloth to clear the windscreen, but she couldn't find one, so turning around slightly, she reached into the back seat for the laundry she'd just picked up, hoping to find a towel. The car started to glide to the right and she turned back quickly to correct her swerve, pulling back up straight she caught in the headlights the shape of a person walking along the side of the road a few hundred yards up ahead.

Using her hand to wipe the condensation off the windscreen she could see it was a man wearing only a white shirt and blue jeans. It was raining heavily now and the sepia light had leeched out of the sky altogether, dark night sweeping down and enveloping him, the collar was the only white part she could see on his shirt, the rest had turned transparent and was clinging to his skin. For a split second she wondered if he was out there all alone and lonely, stranded and desperate, or if he were free of all the baggage that she had; his only possessions the clothes on his back and the back pack that was slung over his shoulder, no cares in the world but the choice of destination and route. The latter to her sounded so romantic and exciting, so beyond the scope of her own mundane little life which was overwrought and saturated with personal crisis and minor dilemmas day after day.

She saw him glance at the car and move over, going further into the low scrub undergrowth, the headlights illuminating the wet jeans that moulded to his limbs. Without hesitation or any regard for her safety she pulled up alongside him and slid the car to a stop. As she lowered the passenger side window it looked as if he may keep walking right past her and carry on into the wet and wild night, but he leaned gracefully against the doorframe, bending down and peering at her through a curtain of jaw length wet curls.

"Need a ride?" She sounded bright, cheerful even; the total opposite of how she really felt deep inside.

"Thanks."

He smiled at her, revealing a row of even white teeth and making her stomach flip. He was exquisite; his body lithe and graceful as he walked to the rear of the car. She reached back into the bag of laundry, finding now that the car was stopped she could find what she wanted easier. She heard him throw his pack into the trunk and then as she was rooting around in the bag the interior light flicked on and the young, wet body flopped down on the seat beside her. She found two towels, she handed one to the boy and rubbed the glass with the other. She heard a self depreciating giggle.

"Sorry ma'am. I'm soaking your seat."

She turned and watched him as he shook droplets of water from his hair and eyes, scrubbing his face with the towel and then pushing it back over his golden hair before lifting himself up slightly and smoothing the towel out across the seat. He smiled bashfully at her but gazed at her blue eyes with an honest and charming gaze, causing her to smile back.

"It'll dry, sure as you will. Where you headed?"

"I'm not sure I was headed in any direction, ma'am. I was just out walking when the rain started, and me out without a jacket and all. It's real nice of you to stop."

"Where you headed?"

"Drop me anywhere you have a mind to ma'am. I'm just glad of the ride, its awful weather right now and I don't think I'd last much longer in the rain before catching my death."

Alice laughed a deep, full laugh. It surprised her, she hadn't thought that laughter was still in her, but there it was. His way of talking seemed very innocent, very childlike, but she could see it in his eyes that he was neither as young nor naive as she thought. His doe eyes were still trained on her as she looked him over.

He had really long legs that filled so much space in the small foot well she was surprised that he could fit in at all. His hands were fluttering on his jeans, tapping out a rhythm along with the music, which had turned from lovelorn to soft country rock. His body seemed to expand now that he was confined, and she noticed how close he really was to her. Just then the interior light dimmed and went out. She fumbled in the dashboard light for the switch to turn the heating on, pushing it all the way up to FULL.

"You must be freezing and here I am just gawping like a fool. Lets jut take a drive and get you warm and we'll see where we are then."

"That sounds like a plan ma'am."

He was still watching her as she put the car back into drive and headed off down the road. Now that he was in the car she thought maybe it wasn't such a great idea to have picked him up, not because of fear for herself (although that was lurking deep in the back of her mind - horror stories, urban legends) but because she was still so upset, she didn't actually want to talk too much.

She needn't have worried, as the boy seemed content to just sit and softly hum along with the music. She could feel his eyes on her as she drove and strangely she felt comfortable, though normally she would have freaked out that someone was staring so intently at her. The silence itself seemed like a soft blanket draped over them both, and his gaze was like the comfortable warmth that went along with it. Eventually though she thought that she ought to make some sort of conversation, or it may seem she was being ignorant or in bad humour.

"You know there are places in this world that never see the rain for years and years. There are places where no man has ever stepped foot and there are creatures that no one has ever seen and could never imagine and yet we're more interested in exploring the universe. It's such a waste when here on this tiny planet there are still so many wonders to be discovered, so many amazing secrets to find."

She didn't know what she was going to say and what she did say just sort of tripped off of her tongue. She hadn't even really thought about it before saying it. It felt odd to think she was saying such abstract things to a stranger, but she pushed on with the thought.

"I wish I could go to places where you can see colours in the night sky so bright that you'd think someone had strung little bulbs in the vast darkness to light the way for lost travellers. I wish I could see the rainforests with their exotic colours and textures. I wish I could go somewhere that isn't here, somewhere that I could be fearless and exciting and vibrant."

He reached out and placed a gentle, warm hand on her arm, gave a little squeeze and then returned it back to his knee. She turned to him for the first time since she pulled the car back into the middle of the wet, dark back road and saw that he was smiling again.

"If you don't mind me sayin' ma'am, but I think you're plenty exotic. I ain't ever heard of a person who wanted to see rainforests and deserts. We got plenty of wide-open plains right here and that's enough for the folks I know."

"Sorry, I don't know where that came from, I just..."

"I think you're real interesting though; you talk like someone who reads a lot of books, has seen a lot of things, knows a lot of stuff about life and the way people live it."

She kept on driving, peering through the windscreen at the shiny road within the semi circle of light cast ahead of her in the dark. She self consciously ran a hand through her hair, yanking at the ends, making sure the textured layers of her short, cute, pixie-like hairstyle were still ruffled yet smooth. She was trying to hide behind the movements, perhaps. She didn't know if she wanted to take back the words that had so freely flown from her; just pretend that she hadn't said a thing. She thought he would hear the desperation in her words, the deep longing to run away and never come back.

"I've been watching you drive; you know you fidget a lot." His deep voice was soporific and soothing to her. Glancing quickly toward him, she quirked an eyebrow at him as if to say 'Oh?'

"You've got wheel drummin', hair twitchin', jeans pickin', and the only time your left hand is on the wheel is when you're taking a drag off that cigarette there in your right."

She had given up looking at the road when he said this and was staring unabashed at his mouth as it formed these words, silently realising that what he said was the truth, and that it was because she was nervously grooming.

She was still staring at him, but her eyes drifted lower to the hand he was now using to point out of the windscreen and she heard him chuckle as she started suddenly, realising that she hadn't been concentrating on the road, being more fascinated by the man beside her.

Smiling sheepishly, she turned her attentions back to the rain soaked road. The cigarette that he had so nicely reminded her of was burning away steadily, she offered it over to him, he accepted it and took a deep pull, breathing out smoke through his nose. He smiled at her, took another puff and handed the cigarette back. She took a final drag and stubbed it out on the ashtray. The bright glow of halogen streetlights was visible in the distance and she knew that a mile or so down the road the next right would take her back onto residential streets.

"You know, you're really very attractive, ma'am, if you don't mind my sayin'."

"Um..."

"Sorry, ma'am, I'm just saying is all, s'just that you don't see too many pretty ladies who're real friendly and kind with it."

"Look, you don't have to say these things just because I gave you a ride." She glanced at him with a disbelieving look; he just held his hands up in defeat and smiled as if to say 'I'm not just blowing smoke up your ass'.

"So do you go out looking for rain soaked strangers to chauffeur around a lot?"

"Ha! No, mostly they're dry."

"You're a funny one, ma'am."

"Please stop calling me ma'am; you make me sound like someone's mother."

"You're not?"

"No I'm not." A small wistful smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"What should I call you then?"

"My name is Alice, but most people call me Missy."

"Pleased to meet you Alice, I'm Jasper, most folks call me Jazz."He said this with such cordiality that she had to smile; it made her think he was much older than he was, perhaps ages with her father.

"So why'd they call you Missy?"

"When I was a kid I was a real diva and my Grandpa always called me Miss Mouth. My daddy would shorten it to Missy."

"That's real cute."

"I didn't think so; I hated it. I just so happened that my daddy would call me Missy in front of my friends when they were over and they started using it too. Just kinda stuck after that."

"I can see you as a little 'un, all bows and frills." She shot him a horrified look.

"Ugh! No I wasn't really a girly girl. I could give the boys a good thrashing when it was called for."

"I bet you could."

She looked at him, gauging if he was being sarcastic or not, but he looked serious enough. He looked at her curiously; his eyes seemed to bore through her skin into her secret heart. He was still soaking, drying very slowly, the white of his shirt becoming more apparent, but it was surprising to her that he wasn't shivering. She thought maybe it would be a good idea to stop for a coffee somewhere, it would be a lot warmer indoors and he'd dry a lot faster. She knew a small place on the outskirts of town that served a really good slice of pie with a cup.

"You're still soaking wet. You'll end up with a chill."

Maybe she was imagining the look in his eyes; the look that was finishing that sentence the same way that she was. A bloom of colour blossomed in her cheeks as she thought about it and a long forgotten heat kindled in her. She imagined the feel of his skin, all damp and cold, heating under her hands. The thought of the simple task of drying his hair took on a delicious air of exquisite longing in her mind as she pictured the flex and release of his biceps, and how his back muscles rippled with the easy movements. The extrication of his long legs from yards of wet denim was like a revelation of dreamlike desire for her. She felt her heart speeding up with the images flitting across her vision and felt the low thrum of possibility spreading between her legs.

She could see peripherally that he was staring. Keeping her eyes firmly on the road ahead of her, she didn't even glance in his direction in case the new urgency burning in them would betray her as she spoke.

"We could stop for a coffee somewhere."

"Sure Ma'a... Missy."

"I know a place, just a few minutes away."

She stole a quick glance at him, and saw that his eyes were still fixed on her. She felt like he hadn't looked away from her once the whole journey. Flustered a little by the thought that maybe he could read on her face the thoughts she was having and by the way he was still looking directly at her she smiled shyly and pulled her hair out of her face, nervously.

His eyes lit up with a small smile as he nodded to himself, as if her reaction was exactly what he'd expected.

They drove on quietly with only the soft music and the hiss of rain for distraction. Under her calm exterior the fire that had sparked to life was threatening to consume her, and she could feel electricity in the small space left between their nearly touching knees. He seemed perfectly sedate, but she hoped he was feeling the same as she was.

She went to tap another cigarette out of its pack then decided she didn't want it, threw them onto the dashboard and started drumming her fingers along to the music instead. She realised what she was doing when she heard a soft 'hmph' and she giggled just a little.

They flew through the night, the fluorescent overhead glow and the fast passing streets, cars and shops took on an iridescence that was almost surreal as she headed for the highway. At the last stop light in town she turned left and the highway spread out before her. After about half a mile a gas station and all night cafe came into view. She looked at him then, relieved to find his piercing gaze was directed elsewhere; she saw him looking at the small roadside inn opposite.

"Let's get you warmed up."

She groaned inwardly thinking she sounded very motherly, as she opened the car door and got out. She heard the passenger door close and looked over the roof at him, so tall and handsome. She saw a mischievous grin on his face and she realised that what she had said didn't sound motherly at all.


	2. Fantastic Pasts and Pie

A/N: Since so many of you guys have added my little fic to your Story Alerts I thought I'd be really nice and update early. I know I'm super... j/k :P It's just a wee short chapter but it will leave you wanting more (y'all might hate me for the ending... ;) ) The most awesome beta ever needs some major props so here's to Dean'sAngel17... She's badass!

They ran to the cafe and as she was shaking off the rain she looked around and saw that they were the only patrons there who weren't truckers. It wasn't very late, but the bad weather had brought a handful of tired looking men with greasy hats, stubbled chins and wrinkled jeans in out of the forbidding night. There was a very old looking woman, she was sure her name was Rhonda, working behind the counter who smiled at Jasper, but gave Alice a frown as the door closed. She didn't know why the old dear didn't like her, but she always seemed to have a scowl for her when she came in. She forgot all about Rhonda when she saw the vision before her, all long legs and graceful movements as he tucked himself into a booth by the window in the corner, away from the draught of the door.

Almost as soon as they had sat down a pretty young waitress - Myra - came over with a pad, her hips swishing and her pink lips pouting, she twirled her hair and smiled down at them, ready to take their order.

"Can I get you folks anything? You want to hear the specials?"

He hadn't looked at her as she approached; he was busy looking out of the window, the neon sign outside streaking his face with red and green light. He barely looked up at her now, with her tiny hat pinned onto her hair and her little apron tied around her waist.

"Just a coffee, please darlin'."

"I'll take a coffee and a slice of pie, please."

"We got lemon meringue or cherry."

"Cherry will be fine, thanks."

"That's all for you folks?"

"It sure is darlin'."

He said this in a friendly way but still never looked at her for more than a millisecond; he was fiddling with the sugar dispenser.

She walked away dejectedly; how dare he not notice her tiny waist and her pretty face, her big eyes and shapely legs that ran out from under her too short skirt.

"So, Missy, you know this place well?"

He smiled at her over the table and she noticed how he looked more comfortable spread out over the long plastic covered seat than he did in the front seat of her car.

"I know it pretty well. Sometimes when I'm out driving I like to come here and sit, I like to watch people coming and going. It's interesting."

"I do that too, watch people I mean. I like to make up little stories about their lives, its kinda fun, you know? Just pretending you know all about them."

"Really? So what's mine?"

"Your story? Oh, well now... You're just like a Bonnie Parker for the modern times, on the lamb from the law, after robbing a store a couple of states over. Now you've come back home, just looking in on the folks you miss, but not staying long enough to be noticed or recognised. You're looking for your Clyde, to help you in your grand schemes, for sure enough, you hate to fire guns. You only came back here to this cafe, because it's the place you used to come with your friends when you were younger, when you planned to run away from this crappy little town, marry a rich man and get famous. You wanna die in the arms of your man, doing something grand and exciting and romantic... Either that or you were out on an errand and found me in the rain, didn't want to go home to an empty house where you'd watch the TV, feed the cat and go to bed early. You'd rather be here with me, talking about your dreams of exploring and your love of roadside cafes for the lonely pursuit of people watching."

"You know, you're right on the money! I am on the lamb from the law and looking for my Clyde, but I don't own a cat and I don't wanna be famous."

She laughed, really laughed, until it made her stomach hurt.

The waitress had placed two steaming mugs in front of them and was just returning with pie. She smiled at the two of them (perhaps she wasn't bothered about not being noticed after all). Jasper smiled up at her, said thanks and she swished happily away.

He was laughing along with Alice and the sound of his laughter made her tummy flutter, it was a deep genuine laugh that came from his chest and made his green eyes sparkle.

"I knew you were a funny one."

"I like to think so."

She giggled away like a schoolgirl. It was strange how comfortable it felt to be relaxing and joking with him. it felt good to let out some of the tension of her day, but it made her kind of sad to think that she could feel so dead at home and she had to find a stranger to make her feel alive again.

"So what's your story?"

"I'm not sure I have a very interesting story; I'm just an ordinary guy, travelling and glad to get away from everything back home. I went out for a walk one day a few months back and just kept on walking. I hitched for a bit when it was too cold or dark. I been doin' odd jobs here and there, sometimes getting paid, sometimes for food or a bed for the night. I'm good with livestock and fixin' things. I walked over the state line a few days ago and I've been bummin' around looking for work since."

"My goodness! That's wild! You don't have anything with you? No food or clothes?"

"I've got my wallet, my keys and my pack, that's all I really need."

"Won't anyone be worried about you, back home?"

"I wouldn't think so. My daddy's been gone since I was 18. He died out in Africa, hunting cheetahs. The whole hunting party, gone, like POOF! Momma, she died last year from emphysema; too many smokes is what the doc said. That only leaves my girl, but I wouldn't bet on her caring. I'm pretty sure I can say she's not my girl anymore. She decided to run off with a drinking buddy of mine. Let's just say he's not gonna be drinking for a while."

He winked and flashed a smile that would charm the devil himself.

"S'ok though, Missy. I'm havin' a ball right about now. There's no other place in the world I'd rather be than right here with you right now in this moment. I've been making up so many stories recently it's nice to find someone who can share mine."

"How much of your story is made up?"

"It's no fun if I tell."

She had the urge to tell him everything, all about her life, and have him tell her everything about his; share each and every secret, every wish and dream. She knew that she could easily buy into his lonely traveller charade, be fooled into believing that he was what he said he was, scoop him up and whisk him away in her car, living out of motels and never returning to this life. She knew that he could be her Mr Barrow, if she had a mind to be his Bonnie. He had created a nice image for himself, and it was a vivid fantasy he'd dreamt up for her.

She wasn't about to tell him about her real life and she didn't fancy being the home alone girl so she decided to just go with it, follow where he led and see where she was in the morning.

"Have you travelled to any exotic places?"

"Nah, I'm not too exotic. I visited the Alamo one time, very humbling, I'd say. I been to England too, I don't think that's very exotic though. I saw Glastonbury Tor, it was cool. There's an eternal spring there that they say runs red because of the blood of Christ... I dunno about that, but it was definitely an experience."

"What happened?"

"My father wanted to take my picture but I didn't really want to, so we set up the shot and I splashed the water toward the camera. I was told to be more respectful and quit acting the horse's ass. So when he wasn't watching, I found a pretty English babe and made out with her behind the Abbey. I took photos of that, and there wasn't anything respectable about them."

"I could just imagine."

And she did imagine. In her head, he and his pretty English Rose were doing a lot more than just kissing. She imagined the youthful pair; her hair mussed, blouse undone, revealing a lacy brassiere and milky white skin, skirt pushed up dangerously high while his fumbling hands crept higher than the hem, one of her legs wrapped around the back of his, straining against each other's mouths. Then the face of the girl became her own and she saw herself bucking hard against his hand, grinding her arousal down onto him, grasping him, pulling him closer. She saw his head dip to her breasts, nuzzling softly through the thin material; she let her head fall back against the ancient stones and moaned.

Pulling herself out of her delightful daydreams, she blushed hard and he cocked an eyebrow at her, grinning wolfishly.

"So, you've never been to any other places?"

She hurriedly asked, and took a small bite of her pie so she had something to focus on rather than the evident heat in her cheeks.

"Nope, I'm a stay at home kinda guy. I'd rather explore the good ol' U S of A before I widen the net, you know?"

He smiled and she believed that she could fall in love with him. She couldn't help but smile back, for who could resist such a charm; the lustful pull of someone who is so very experienced at seduction but that still has the face of a choir boy?

"I always wanted to travel Britain, with its quaint little villages, the chocolate box houses with gingerbread trims, the thatched roofs and wooden beams. I always wanted to be in the bustling crowds of London, in the rain! I always wanted to see the lush landscape get greener as you go north, through all manner of tiny hamlets and crossing the border into Scotland. There are mountains and lochs and secret glens, there are monsters and faeries that live there still. I'm pretty sure my ancestors came from the highlands of Scotland, where the land is harsh, and the weather is worse, but the people are warm and caring! I'd love to see it. I hate this place! Oh, to get away from here, to get out of this country, I'd love to get on a plane and see everything!"

Her face was animated and her hands were flying about with the passion she felt. Her cheeks were pink, her black hair gleaming in a little halo around her head in the fluorescent lights. Her beautiful big eyes were sparkling. She wasn't sure if this little desperate tirade was necessary. She had no real reason to be so full of loathing but she was and she hated the fact that she meant every word, totally. She stared down at her plate, trying to slow her pulse. She changed the subject.

"You want to try some of this? It's really good."She motioned toward the last bits of cherry pie on her plate. He nodded and looked coy. She grinned and speared a piece on her fork holding it out to him thinking he'd take the fork but he just opened his mouth. She laughed and fed him the pie. He chewed it thoughtfully for a few moments, then in over-dramatic fashion he rolled his eyes back in his head and murmured through pastry 'mmm mmm oooh mmm!' She laughed and laughed, swatting him lightly on the arm to get him to stop. His pantomime was very realistic, as if he were reaching some nirvana of culinary ecstasy. He swallowed and started giggling like a child.

"That **is **real good!"

She just stuffed another forkful into his mouth and laughing still followed suit with the last crumbs into her own mouth. She thought of the famous restaurant scene with Meg Ryan, but couldn't bring herself to act it out, not even for a laugh. She drank down half of her coffee in a swallow and watched as he drained his cup.

She fell to staring at him, taking in the details of his face, committing them to memory. The little crinkles at the corners of his eyes as he giggled, and the way his eyelashes seemed to brush his cheeks when he gazed into his coffee cup, the dimple in his cheek when he grinned, the strong jaw with a few days worth of growth, broad chest and wide shoulders that were framed by his now nearly dry shirt.

She thought that though he had dried out quite a bit, his jeans must still be sodden.

"I know how this is going to sound, but do you want to get out of those clothes? I feel terrible that you're sitting there still wet."

"I'm fine really, but it may be a good idea, just so that I can get properly warm."

The twinkle was back in his eyes and she felt the same rolling in her tummy that she felt when he laughed and when she thought of his hands on her skin. There couldn't be any mistaking his look, it wasn't hard to interpret. She threw 10 dollars on the table and grabbed her coat. She was up and out of the door before she had a chance to think about what she was doing. She had the urge to look back, just to make sure that he was really there and she wasn't dreaming but she could practically feel the press of his body onto her own and knew if she turned they would be sharing the same air. The pretty waitress looked up at the sudden activity and smiled knowingly. The old woman behind the counter just clucked her tongue and shook her head.

A/N: So let me know what you think and I might even give you the next chapter early too... its full of lemony goodness. You know you want it. Hit the button. *hugs* Romana x

A/N: not a single review... makes me a sad bunny :( just one review and the new chapter goes up... go on, hit the button, even if it's to say it's crap... all criticism is constructive as long as you can back it up :) First reviewer gets a preview of chapter 4 too :D


	3. Lust and Lies

A/N: A great big birthday squish goes to my awesome beta Dean'sAngel17... she is fantabulous! *luffs*

"You know you're going to have to pay cash, Miss. Upfront."

"Of course."

Alice was trying to concentrate on the old guy behind the check-in desk but she could feel Jasper's hands on her hips and the sensual way he was breathing on her neck was driving her to distraction. She swatted him lightly and smiled at the desk clerk, rolling her eyes slightly. He didn't smile at her. She handed him some cash and he eyed her suspiciously.

"Have I seen you here before?"

"Not that I know of."

She saw the disapproval etched in the elderly face in front of her as she felt Jasper press his full body along the length of her own, and the shock that registered there as Jasper's tongue dipped into the hollow below her ear and she squeaked. She nearly snatched the key out of the old guy's hand when he held it out to her.

"Enjoy your stay." His voice was cool and sharp.

"We **will **buddy, we **will**!"

Jasper threw the old guy a wink and with that the clerk seemed to come very close to apoplectic meltdown. He went a strange shade of crimson turned on his heel and stormed off through the door marked 'Office', huffing all the way about the 'sex-crazed youth of today'.

"You didn't have to upset him like that, acting like a rampant teenager."

He just nipped her earlobe between his teeth and chuckled huskily. "You sound as uptight as he did, little lady. I wonder what I can do to help you out with that."

As he spoke, his hand crept to the front of her jeans, cupping her through the heavy material, pressing hard. She mewled softly at the sudden heat pooling there. Her head fell back onto his shoulder and he nuzzled at her throat.

The desk clerk was probably going to pitch a fit if he came out and saw the debauched sight in front of him, so tugging his hand away - albeit reluctantly - she dragged him out of the office and toward their room. He followed like a puppy, softly brushing against her with every other step, stroking her hair and trying to place little kisses wherever his mouth could reach. She held him off with one hand as she fumbled the key into the lock and pushed to door open.

He very nearly swept her off her feet as he smuggled her into the room. She pushed to door closed and before she could even regain her balance he fell to kissing her neck as he tried to shrug off his shirt. She pushed him back and as he made a low noise of complaint, she held his face away from hers and smiled.

"Take it easy, cowboy. Slowly."

He smiled and stopped the full out assault tactic. She stripped off her wet jacket, hung it on the peg by the door and kicked off her shoes. She slinked past him and went into the bathroom. Just before she turned away, she saw him adjust the thermostat. The little white room had a small mirror tacked above the sink and a shower over the bath tub. She smiled to herself and turned on the hot water in the shower. The room began to fill up with steam as she tested the temperature of the water. She went back out into the room. He had kicked his shoes off beside hers, removed his shirt and was sitting on the edge of the bed. She noted his taut muscled chest and that he had a very slight tan.

"I put the shower on for you, it will help you warm up a bit."

"I'm sure I could think of better ways, but I better get cleaned up."

He winked but then dropped his head shyly. She laughed aloud.

"There's time for all that, just go get yourself fixed up and I'll be waiting here when you get back."

She saw again the duality of his personality opposing his looks. He seemed very vulnerable sitting there, taking off his socks, but when he looked up and smiled at her cheekily she grinned back at him like a fool.

"You're a real wonderful girl, you know. I really like you."

He stood up and undone his belt buckle, she began to turn away, thinking she should give him some privacy, but she heard him laugh.

"You getting all shy, Missy? It ain't nothing you won't be seeing a lot more of later on."

"You're a real devil, young man!"

"Don't I know it, ma'am."

He tipped an imaginary hat to her and stripped off his jeans. She was delighted and a little shocked by the sight of him standing there naked. Her eyes travelled his body languidly and he just waited, drinking in her appraisal. She looked into his eyes and saw there a look of voyeuristic contentment. He loved the attention, loved the look of lust reflected in her eyes. She looked away, surprised by her own brazenness, and a blush crept up into her cheeks.

He walked over to her, cupped her chin in his hand and moved her face up to look at him; he kissed her softly on the mouth. The warmth and passion in it stole her breath away. She didn't want it to end, but all too soon the light pressure was gone, so fleeting yet so achingly good. He walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah, you go and get into that shower before all the hot water is gone."

She said breathlessly, trying for breezy but failing, but he had already shut the door. She wanted nothing more than to break down that door and demand to be taken right there on the floor, in the shower, up against the wall, anywhere!

She touched her lips and felt the phantom of remembered pressure lingering on them still. She moved over to the bed and sat down. She began to remove her clothes, folding them carefully and stacking them neatly. She suddenly felt like a nervous teenager, primping and smoothing, so worried about the thought of her own body but exhilarated by the thought of his. The prospect of exploration - new terrain, with its own warmth and heartbeat, to discover, hands and mouth travelling new routes; new hands to guide to long forgotten places, to search out her hidden weak spots and map her unique topography - was exciting to her. The feeling of awakening, the ecstasy of being wanted, the electricity of skin on skin, the completeness of fulfilled desires. She wanted and needed these things; it had been such a long time, such a bleak time and she needed to feel like a woman again.

She heard the water shutting off as she was taking off her jeans and was sitting in her mismatched bra and panties when he emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He quirked an eyebrow and laughed a little. She immediately thought that he was laughing at her in her semi-nakedness and folded her arms across her chest, trying to cover up as much as she could. Sure her choice of underwear was not very sexy, admittedly, but it wasn't like she was planning on showing them to anyone when she had put them on. She felt her cheeks redden with a furious blush, part anger and part humiliation.

"Hey darlin', whatcha doin?"

"I really don't know..."

She stood up, turned her back to him and fumbled for her jeans. His arms were around her waist before she could properly unfold them. He kissed her shoulder.

"You're not thinking about putting them back on are you? I was hoping you'd be wearing a whole lot less for what I've got planned."

"I think this may be a mistake."

She really didn't want it to be a mistake, but her pride was hurt and she wanted to feel less vulnerable so she turned in his arms and pushed them off of her. He let go with a look of defeat.

"If that's what you think then I respect your decision. I ain't forcing you to do anythin' you don't wanna do."

"I do want to, but..."

She could see in his eyes the confusion, then the realisation hit and he was full of remorse.

"Oh shit, S'cuse me... You think I was laughing at you? Oh, no sweetheart, no. I was just surprised, I thought I'd have to do a lot more work getting you stripped is all. I'm real sorry, darlin'."

He put his arms around her again and moved closer until she could feel the press of cold denim and damp towel against her belly. She threw the jeans away and they landed in a crumpled heap in the corner. He laughed and stroked her back.

"You forgive me, little lady?"

"Hmm... I don't know. You have been a very, very bad boy." Her smirk made him smile, but then he affected a look of remorse.

"How will I get you to grant me forgiveness? Shall I perhaps try to make up for my sins by...?"

She didn't catch the rest of his words because she was squealing and wriggling out of his grasp, as his roaming fingers were tickling her relentlessly. She got away from him, but she didn't get far as he tackled her and threw her onto the bed. She struggled under him, giggling and writhing, squeaking and fighting. He eventually gave up the assault when she was too tired from laughing to keep up the battle. He clambered off of her and realised that he'd left his towel behind. She lifted a corner of the wet material and shook it at him.

"I believe this is yours."

"You can keep that, I have million others at home."

He winked, and flexed his bicep, posing like he was a muscle man.

She rolled her eyes and he took the opportunity to bend over and kiss her mouth, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She reciprocated, opening her mouth slightly. She plunged her hands into his wet hair, tugging gently. He moved his hands slowly and confidently over the soft skin of her belly and sides, trailing upwards to the strap of her bra where he hooked his thumbs under the elastic material and slid his hands underneath, stroking her ribs. She broke the kiss and sat up, his hands sliding from her body. She repositioned herself so that she was kneeling in front of him, one knee between his. She wrapped his arms around herself again and pressed up close to his chest, feeling his body respond to hers; his hardening cock was pressing against her thigh and his heartbeat was quickening under her hand. She felt his hands begin to explore her back, hips and butt as she stroked his shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss, her arms circling his neck.

She nipped his bottom lip between her teeth, and then ran her tongue along it. He groaned into her mouth so she opened hers further, inviting his tongue in. As they kissed deeply she felt his hands encounter the clasp of her bra and felt his breath hitch slightly as it came undone as if he were waiting for her to stop him. She just smiled as she sat back from him; her arms unfurled from around his neck like a flag and she slipped the material off, throwing it into the same corner as her jeans.

"I oughta ask, Missy, but do you have protection?"

"I'm on the pill." The lie slipped out as easily as any truth would have, but she didn't feel the same twinge of guilt as she would have if she had lied about anything else. "Do you want to use extra contraceptives? I know I'm safe, if you are."

"That's cool, darlin', I'm as safe as houses. Anyway I didn't exactly plan for this to happen so I'm fresh outta extras."

He looked relieved and she laughed.

Growling, he lowered his head and nuzzled her breasts. The stubble that flecked his cheeks grazed over the soft flesh and she whimpered at the feeling, the tingling it produced. He kissed where he could as he moved his head back and forth, rubbing his rough chin over the sensitive, warm skin then finding her nipple hard, he teased it, sucking and swirling with his tongue. She rode down hard on his thigh as she moaned, pushing her hands into his hair to keep his head in place. He nipped the taut little bud between his teeth, and just as she hissed out a sigh he soothed it with a lick and then turned his attentions to her other neglected nipple.

Caught up in sensations, she hardly noticed that he had begun to rock forward slightly, pushing his growing erection harder against her hip and he sighed. He let his hands trail down from her hips until he was cupping her thighs, pressing up gently so she would follow the momentum and kneel up and she did. She let go of his hair and brought his face up to hers, kissing him gently but lightly, little butterfly kisses over his mouth, cheeks and eyes. He lowered her gently back into the pillows, following her down with kisses of his own along her jaw and neck, until he was lapping at the salt sweetness of the skin at the hollow of her collarbone.

She was skimming her hands along his sides feeling the hardness of muscle under his warm skin when he stopped her hands with his, bringing them together in his own hands he grinned at her as she looked down at the impressive shaft that bobbed between his legs, he followed her gaze with her hands.

"I have an idea."

He had a mischievous look in his eyes when he said this. He directed her hands to his cock and held onto them as she wrapped them around his length, using his own to guide her as she stroked the turgid flesh; she watched him unfold in front of her as his hands moved hers slowly; he was swaying slightly, his hips rocking gently, in no hurry to get off, just enjoying the pressure and steady pace of her hand encircling him. He let her hands go and she kept up the rhythm he had set, just adding a little twist when she reached the head, he groaned and she watched his hand rake back through his hair, she loved to watch him, he looked so handsome with his mouth open in a half-moan half-pant, his eyes rolling back in his head. She had to lean forward and capture those glistening lips with her own, each time she pumped she would let go of his lips so she could hear the stifled little huffs of pleasure he was making, they were sharing each other's breaths, little wet popping sounds every time they broke apart; her hands never ceased in their ministrations until she felt the shaking in his straining muscles and stilled her hand. He groaned in protest, but smiled into her kisses.

"Damn, darlin', that was close."

He sounded to her like a starving man, who after being denied an entree, was being shepherded agonizingly slowly toward the buffet table; he knows what's in store and cannot wait to gorge himself, but he's still disappointed he's not getting appetizers.

Wriggling out from underneath him, she stood up and shimmied out of her panties, making sure to make a show of it; running her hands from ankle to hip of one leg then the other, then dancing a little as she hooked her thumbs under the waistband and wiggled her butt out of the material and quickly stepped out of them as they hit the floor. He was intently watching the movement of her legs and ass as she removed the last piece of clothing between them, watching as her skin rippled and flexed, and she felt just a little self conscious of her lumps and bumps, she kept herself in good shape and her skin was nearly flawless, but everyone had problem areas that they didn't like. She stopped caring about her own body when she realised that his stare wasn't judgemental but predatory, he looked about ready to eat her with a spoon, and a growling feral grin was all the warning she got before he launched himself at her and threw her to the floor.

He knelt between her knees and dragged her by the hips a little closer to him. She felt the sting of the burns on the back of her elbows as the rough carpet sloughed off a few layers of skin; she hissed in momentary pain and the thoughts of the marks it would leave in the morning. All was forgiven though when she felt her legs being pushed roughly apart and his teeth found her inner thigh, nipping at the sensitive flesh there. She gasped just a little as she felt his hands spread her further, the rush of cool air against her now exposed centre, all too soon replaced by the searing heat of his breath. She whimpered as he dipped his tongue experimentally into the soft wetness, letting it dance over the reactive flesh and flickering languidly through the peaks and valleys of her folds, tasting her as he edged closer to her centre.

She was breathing hard as he zeroed in on her clit and when he lapped at it like a thirsty dog she moaned, grabbing at his hair and tried to force him closer. He sucked the little nub between his lips and she cried out, writhing below him, desperate for more contact. She had raised her hips off of the floor and was bucking slightly, so he ran his thumb over the small bundle and with a rubbing movement he increased the pressure until he could feel her shuddering, and then when she was close he thrust his tongue inside her so he could taste her as she came into his mouth. He heard her panting sigh as she rode out the wave of her release, slumping back down to the floor. In her hazy post-orgasmic bliss she saw him sit back on his heels and suck the pad of his thumb into his mouth surreptitiously; closing his eyes as if sampling the best dish on the menu and loving it. She felt the tension of the day melt away from her and a bone deep weariness crept over her, but as soon as he bent down and kissed her, slow and full, and she could taste herself on his lips and tongue she felt the spark of arousal rise in her again.

She wondered how many times she'd feel the spark rise tonight?

A/N: clicky clicky = more lemony goodness... next chapter is the pay off... ;)


	4. Alice's Betrayal

A/N: So here's part two of the action... :P I love all my readers and reviewers, but I am especially lovin' on **lil-ruty **and** A Fanfiction Angel** right now because of thier awesome comments! As always my super beta **Dean'sAngel17** owns, she is beta-tastic :P

He lay beside her, pressing his body close to hers and entwining his hand in her, he brought it up to his mouth and kissed her fingers, he then placed her hand on his chest, pressing his over the top holding it in place so she could feel his racing heartbeat.

She rolled over and on top of him and kissed his chest; sliding down, to find a comfy spot, she placed her head on his taut belly. He wound a hand into her hair, his fingers caressed her scalp. She absently stroked the light dusting of course hair on the flesh between his navel and penis, drinking in the musky scent of him.

"What age are you?"

"Old enough to know its legal, darlin'."

She looked up at him, questioningly.

"I'm twenty-five. What age are you, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Twenty-one."

"See, we're plenty old enough to know where we're headed."

"And where's that, sweetie?"

"I'm gonna make love to you, so good and so sweet that you're never gonna want to leave this room ever again."

"Oh, I'm sure you will, but I will leave and so will you. We're just gonna make some fantastic memories to take away with us first."

"I can feel it in my bones that I ain't ever gonna want to leave you come sun up."

"Let's just see what the night brings."

With that she pushed herself up off the floor and put a hand out to him. Taking her offered hand, he pulled himself up off the carpet and stood alongside her. She had a playful look in her eye as she took his hands and put them around her; she put one hand on his chest and suddenly started to dance in the circle of his arms, swaying this way and that, to music she could hear in her head. She sped up the tempo, turning and bobbing along to the unheard melody, running her hands down his body, trailing her body down his until she was nearly kneeling in front of him at eye level with his now flagging erection. She looked up at him and winked, and quickly placed a kiss on the head of his cock.

"You think we should take care of that for you?"

"Darlin', if you don't, I'm gonna do it myself, with or without you."

"I think we can find a way between us."

"Oh, I think I can handle that."

She giggled and the smile on his face turned into a look of exquisite torture as she palmed him to fullness again. When he was ready for her she looked up at him through her lashes and opened her mouth. He stared down at her, rapt, waiting for her to move. When he didn't push into her mouth as she expected, she stuck her tongue out and licked a stripe down the length of his shaft and back up, looked up into his eyes and opened her mouth again. He moaned, ran a hand into her hair and pushed into the cavern of her waiting mouth. She felt sexy as she hollowed out her cheeks to take more of him in, and he began to shift, slowly rocking back and forth. She stared up at him the entire time as he fucked her mouth, and he looked like he felt like the luckiest guy in the world; there was a huge smile on his face and his eyes were glazed with lust. Her lips were stretched around him and as he pulled back she could feel the ridge of her teeth scrape over his sensitive head, he groaned as he watched it slip out from between those lips, her tongue followed suit and ran along his slit, lapping at the precome that was leaking there. She flicked her tongue along the underside of his dick, and thought to herself 'God, he's so beautiful right now.' He moved her head back into position, sliding his cock as far in as she could take and the noise he made when he hit the back of her throat was like a rumble that started in his chest. She breathed in through her nose, willing herself not to gag, and when she felt it come on she just swallowed around him, he let out a groan. She felt him pull back, and then slowly start to buck into her again, she got used to the rhythm he was setting, and each time he pressed in she swallowed, taking him into her throat like a pro. When his thrusts became erratic, she let her teeth ride along his length every now and again, making him pant; he was getting so close and with each thrust she could hear him mumbling a litany of profanities, clasping her hair tighter and his head falling back. When he was ready to explode she pulled him closer and he spilled into her mouth. She smiled up at him when his gaze fell to her face. He grinned.

"Good Lord, woman, who knew."

"That you'd look so beautiful when you came?"

"That'd you'd be as good with that pretty mouth as I'd been picturing all night."

She blushed. He grabbed her upper arms and lifted her from her knees and for a spilt second her eyes widened in shock as he pushed her roughly back against the faded beige wallpaper with enough force to make her yelp in surprise. Her shock turned to lust as he drove his tongue into her mouth, still gripping her arms hard enough to bruise and ground his hips against her own. She fought for a breath through the assault on her mouth and writhed against him, trying to free her arms so she could steady herself. He relinquished his hold on her when she ran her nails down his chest, leaving long red trails over the pale, smooth planes of muscle, and he groaned into her mouth as she skimmed her thumbnails over his nipples. With abandon she instantly ravaged him, tearing at his hair and clawing at his back and shoulders, wrapping a leg around his own and pushing her hips toward him, her back arching off the wall. She was letting out tiny panting growls, feeling all the while like a wild animal, nipping his jaw and neck with her teeth just as often as placing little kisses. He grabbed her throat with one hand and forced her to look at him as he roughly massaged her breast with his other hand. She stared at him through lust glazed eyes.

"Please." She ground out through her teeth. Her desperation was growing as she held the hand that held her throat, and when she whimpered he let her go to lift her fluidly off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her head fell back against the wall and she whined nearly incomprehensible. "Please, now..."

Her head snapped forward again when she felt him push a finger into her, and finding her wet he stroked in and out a few times before adding a second finger. She saw him stare at her with a small smile on his face as if he were recording the looks that played across her face when he moved this way, or pressed that way. He was delving deeper and stretching wider with each thrust of his fingers, feeling the way her body moved with him. She was pushing toward him each time he moved back, trying for more contact; she moaned as he added another finger, bucking down on his hand, riding out a shudder as he stirred her clit to life with the press of his thumb. He just watched her come undone as he fucked her thoroughly with his hand. She let her head fall forward onto his shoulder as she got closer. He felt her legs tense around him and she bit his shoulder lightly as she let go, coming hard around his probing fingers, breathing heavily against his neck and clinging to him like she was dying.

"I told you, darlin', you ain't never gonna want to leave me in the mornin'. I'm gonna make you feel so good."

He disentangled her from around his waist, carried her gently to the bed, and laid her down onto the pillows. She smiled up at him, a beautiful pink blush staining her cheeks.

"Come into me now, I want to make you come."

Nothing sounded more perfect or debauched coming from her lips, her face that of a somnolent angel but her tongue held a devil's promises.

"You will, Missy. There ain't no doubt about that."

He took both of her wrists in one hand and held them high above her head, stretching her out so he could admire her whole body below him. She hadn't felt more naked than in this moment, he was just staring at her with pure adoration. It was like she was the most gorgeous creature he had ever studied. She felt a twinge of embarrassment and tried to turn her face away, but he caught her chin as it dipped and turned it back to make her look deep into his eyes.

"You're a beauty, if ever I beheld one. You know that?"

"Oh, shush!"

He just nodded his affirmation and kissed her on the forehead. She felt his free hand roam over her skin, daring over soft, sensitive skin - ticklish skin - and felt his mouth follow the path his fingers took. She wanted her hands free so she could touch him, run her fingers over the smooth warm expanse of flesh she saw before her. However, he held her wrists loosely, trusting she wouldn't try to move them.

She lay very still as he moved into position, he let go of her wrists to put a pillow under her hips, but she left them resting over the headboard where he had held them. He moved her gently as if she were a doll he could break if he were too rough, lifting her legs over his hips as he knelt ready. She could feel his cock, hot against her thigh. He looked down at her, resuming his hold on her wrists, bending over and placing a soft kiss on her lips he murmured against her lips.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

No other words were necessary. He guided his cock into her with ease, pushing as she held him tightly inside her. He stared into her eyes the whole time, watching for signs of distress but there was no complaint from her lips as she willed him silently to go deeper, further. She moaned as he filled until she could take no more, and he steadied himself with a hand on her hip, pressing his thumb into the hollow there and gripping tight. He groaned deep in his chest when he felt her tight channel relax.

"My Lord, you're so hot."

"Move for me."

He buried his face against her neck as he began to rock his hips slow and steady. The rush of his breath on her skin and the grip of his hands made her feel powerful; she could make a man need her so badly and want her so entirely. She threw her head back as he thrust harder, finding the right angle to explore a place deep inside her that she had forgotten, a neglected place that, on awakening had begun to cry out for attention. Ragged sobs were issuing from her as he fucked her harder and faster, as each plunge hit that spot that made her see stars. She held her breath as she neared orgasm, but when she felt him bite hard against her collarbone and heard him growling with the onset of his own climax, she cried out and let the wave of pleasure crash over her. He continued to pound into her, groaning with every movement until his hips stilled and he spilled into her with a cry.

"Oh Alice!"

She was coming down from her orgasm, but he surprised her by calling her by her proper name, she didn't think he'd even remembered it; he'd been calling her darlin' and ma'am all night. Just as she was starting to feel the ache in her shoulders and across her wrists where the blood had stopped flowing, he released his hold over her and she wrapped her arms around him. With his frame draped over her she felt warm and comfortable, enough so that sleep tried to take her but she fought the weariness. She stroked his hair and cradled him like a baby. He sat up and kissed her gently.

"Why did you call me that?"

Your name? I dunno, I wasn't thinking about it. Are you upset?"

"No, no. I'm just surprised."

"I'm full of surprises, huh darlin'?"

He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. As he sat up and away from her, he slid out of her, causing her to whimper with the aftershocks of sensitivity. Standing up from the bed, he lifted her in one arm like she weighed nothing and turned down the sheet below her. He placed her down softly into the cool clean linen and made sure to tuck her in before going to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later with some tissue and a glass of water for her. He turned off the lights and turned down the other side of the bed and slid under the sheets to snuggle beside her. She was nearly dozing and his chilled skin made her jump.

"Oh! You're freezing now!"

"Then heat me up!"

She laughed and cuddled him to her. He wrapped himself around her and placed a kiss on her temple. She gazed at him in the pale moonlight that came in through the chinks in the drapes.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"What? Slept with someone?"

"No... I mean, getting into some random stranger's car and spending the night with them."

"No, darlin', you'd be the first on that score."

She rolled onto her side, dragging him with her, until he was lying against her back. He placed one of his arms over her waist and drew lazy little patterns on her tummy. He spoke then, his accent heavy with sleep, a tired and peaceful lilt.

"You're a real sweet girl, Alice. I think I'd like to keep you, but you're a wild steed, huh? There'll never be a bridle on you and I doubt I'd be man enough to break you... You're a real beauty, darlin'... a real..."

She felt him relax against her as sleep took him then, softly exhaling against her hair. She felt the pull of tiredness and the threat of deep sleep made her fight to remain awake. She knew if she fell asleep she'd wake in his arms and not want to leave. He'd been right on that score. She waited, for an age it seemed; waited until his breathing became heavy and the rise and fall of his chest was slow and steady, then she untangled herself from his arms. She slid from the bed and retrieved her clothes. She went to the bathroom, got cleaned up, redressed, and checked her face in the mirror. She looked tired, but happy and the purple smudges under her eyes didn't seem so ugly to her anymore. She felt beautiful.

She came back into the bedroom, sat at the little table and pulled out the motel stationary from a little drawer. Her writing small and neat, she wrote quickly a note for him, sealed it in an envelope and left it on the nightstand.

In the freezing car she turned up the heat and looked for her lighter. She needed a cigarette. Noticing her cigarettes were still on the dashboard but her lighter was missing she wondered where it could be. 'Oh well', she thought 'it's time I gave them up anyway'. Placing a hand on her belly, she smiled. She put the car into gear and headed out into the grey dawn.

She drove home, back to the house she had avoided being in for so long, with a new sense of hope. Everything would be ok. She knew her fiancé would forgive her, for he knew what she had done as surely as she did, but he also knew what she wanted and that he couldn't provide. He would block out the missing hours, like he had so many times before, saying to himself that she was out drinking with girlfriends, he would pretend that everything was normal and she would never speak about it with him or with anyone. She would lie to him about the night she had, drinking and singing in the club, and she would feel guilty about the knowing look in his eyes, but she knew he would love her regardless. She may feel bad about the circumstances but she'd give them what they'd always wanted... a baby.

A/N: There we have it folks... tell me if it was worth it haha. The next installment will be filled with JPOV goodness :P


End file.
